


you just took me by surprise

by DawnOfDreams



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A bit of drama, F/F, Fluff, but not really, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnOfDreams/pseuds/DawnOfDreams
Summary: It's Vanessa's birthday and she really doesn't understand why everyone is a making such a big thing out of it. She didn't tell Charity because the other woman has enough on her mind. So what?(Basically an excuse for me to write Tracy and Rhona talking with Vanessa about the fact that she's now Charity's girlfriend.)





	you just took me by surprise

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing these two, i love them so much, and since it looks like emmerdale is not going to give us birthday vanity, we'll do it ourselves
> 
> also yay for me posting this 5 minutes before the episode, a very good decision clearly

The last two weeks had been good for Vanessa. That hangover from last Thursday had taken a lot more time to disappear than what she expected, though. Definitely a lot more time than she remembered in her uni days. But the night at the club had been amazing. Everything about it feels like a dream now, from Charity appearing out of nowhere, to their conversation in the pub, still drunk enough to feel the courage running through her veins, but thankfully not drunk enough to cause her to forget a single moment of it.

 

No, she remembers everything.

 

She especially remembers the next morning. Waking up with Charity in her arms and blonde hair in her face. She'd tried to move it away from her mouth with the only hand she had free and not trapped underneath Charity's neck. It'd been useless. Charity's hair was everywhere. "Baby, one of these days I'll just shave your head while you sleep."

 

The only answer had been a deep guttural sound that Vanessa guessed was supposed to be Charity snoring. It sounded more a distressed whale to her.

 

Charity had woken up not long after that, but they'd stayed in bed for another half an hour just embracing each other and placing small kisses on each other's arms, shoulders, necks. Everywhere. Barely any words had been spoken, but Vanessa remembers Charity's eyes. And her smile. She'd looked so happy, and Vanessa had felt a warmth in her chest that had both scared her momentarily and also filled her with contentment.

 

In that moment, she'd felt like she didn't need anything else in the world.

 

And she still feels that way, days later, as she wakes up alone this time but to a text from Charity that says  _"i miss you babe, honestly sleeping alone is crap, got nobody that kicks me in the middle of the night while she's asleep :("_

 

Vanessa laughs in spite of her, letting her head drop back onto the pillow. There's a stupid smile in her face that just won't leave, and she's aware of it. But she really can't do anything to make it go away and it's honestly annoying. 

 

_"That was one time, Charity!"_

 

She checks her other messages while she waits for Charity to text her back. Tracy has sent her a few.

 

_"Happy birthday sis, i love you x"._ She clicks on the next one.  _"Come by the store later when you feel like it, I have to work all morning unfortunatelly, but i could really do with seeing your pretty face for a while, come distraaaact me"_

 

She sighs, looking at he clock. She still has a bit of time. It's her birthday, damn it, she can sleep in if she wants, she deserves it.

 

Her phone buzzes ten minutes later, and she opens it to find Charity's response.

 

_"i also miss your dedication to always stealing the blankets, can't get enough of that"_

 

And honestly? She knows her girlfriend is as emotionally mature as a 16 year old. But it's charming as hell sometimes, and she's given up trying to deny it.

 

 

* * *

 

 

She opens the door to the shop to find Tracy alone putting boxes on the shelves. Her sister turns to look at the sound, squealing when she sees her. Soon Vanessa's being wrapped in a hug. "Happy birthday!!" She kisses Vanessa on the cheek loudly as they both laugh. "You are beautiful and I love you."

 

"Oh wow, if that's how it is, then I suddently don't mind being old that much."

 

Tracy rolls her eyes at her. "Don't tell me you're having some sort of crisis."

 

"What? No!" Vanessa picks up a couple boxes and starts hepling Tracy out around the shop. "I'm just saying facts. I'm 42! That's old."

 

Tracy looks at her as if what she's said is completely daft. "You went clubbing last week!" Vanessa is about to defend herself but Tracy holds up a finger and continues, "You went out in the middle of the week, got bladdered, and ended up in someone else's bed. I'd say you're actually living as if you're 30."

 

"Oh come on!" She pouts as she tries (and fails) to glare at Tracy. "You make it sound like I slept with some random person."

 

Vanessa can't help thinking about that night again. She'd had her hopes that Charity would bite the bullet, and fall for the oldest trick in the book. Making her jealous. But deep inside, she really had her doubts that it would work at all. She's still baffled it did.

 

And even if she hoped for Charity to come to the club and dance with her and do what normal couples did, never in a million years she would've expected Charity to admit later that she had indeed been jealous. And her reaction to Vanessa saying they were girlfriends. God, that had been incredible. No running. Not a trace of fear in Charity's eyes.

 

_I'm not going anywhere._ She can't stop thinking about Charity's voice when she'd said those words. She wants to believe them. She does.

 

"-going to do anything together?"

 

She looks up to find Tracy staring at her, and she realises her sister just asked her a question. She has no idea what it was about though.

 

"Uh?"

 

Tracy laughs before saying "Okay, I'm not going to ask what you were thinking about... I was just asking if you and Charity are up to something today? You know, to celebrate your birthday?"

 

"Um, no actually." When she sees that Tracy is waiting for her to elaborate, she adds "I don't think she knows it's my birthday. But she told me the other day that Chas was being a pain in the arse about her leaving the pub the other night so she has a lot of hours to make up for. And also with Moses not staying with Ross these days, she kind of has her hands full."

 

Tracy narrows her eyes "You didn't tell her it was your birthday?"

 

Vanessa raises her hands defensively "The topic never came up! I mean, I know it was her birthday a couple months ago, but she didn't say anything either. It's not a big deal, honestly!"

 

"It's your birthday!"

 

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly over the moon about turning 42."

 

Tracy turns to look at her with her hands on her hips. Vanessa really doesn't understand why this is so important.

 

"It's Charity! She doesn't do these things. Look at Valentine's Day! She wasn't even in the country." Vanessa fidgets with a cereal box she hasn't put in its place yet, her voice barely a whisper by the time she adds "She probably left the country just so she didn't have to do anything." She's laughing softly, but still aware there's a feeling in her chest she doesn't appreciate. She didn't want to think about this whole thing, but Tracy is making her, and she's feeling anxious all of the sudden. "Seriously, I just don't want to make a big deal out of it. She has so many things to worry about already."

 

"Okay, okay." Tracy seems to understand and gives her a soft smile. "By the way, we never talked about the whole... dating Charity Dingle thing."

 

Vanessa chuckles, looking everywhere except her sister's face. She doesn't know why she feels so nervous talking about it. She feels like a teenager with her first girlfriend, it's ridiculous. "What's there to talk about?"

 

"Umm... you're dating Charity, hello. That's crazy!"

 

"Oi!" She hits Tracy with the cereal box she has on her hand while trying to hide her laugh. "Yeah, I know, it is pretty crazy to be honest."

 

Tracy stares at her with the cutest smile and Vanessa wants to hide in a hole. "Does she make you happy?"

 

She was definitely not expecting that question. And now she's even more nervous. Because what if Tracy doesn't approve? She doesn't think that will happen, because lately her sister and her girlfriend have actually talked a bunch of times, and as far as Vanessa knows they get along with each other. But she's so used to people warning her about Charity, that the only way she can understand Tracy question is if her sister is about to give her a lecture about staying away from Charity Dingle.

 

"Yes, she does."

 

Tracy nods, and unexpectendly, hugs Vanessa. The smaller woman is unsure of what to do. "What is this about?"

 

"Just happy that you're happy."

 

When she pulls apart, there's a bright smile in her face. "If she breaks your heart she's dead, though." Vanessa rolls her eyes, but still squeezes Tray's arm where her hand rests.

 

"Thank you."

 

"So... if you're set on not celebrating with her, and although I don't agree, I'm not going to try to change your mind... How about i go to yours tonight and we have a glass of wine? We can watch a film, I'll let you pick."

 

Vanessa is very grateful for her in that moment. "That sounds perfect."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Rhona and Paddy wish her a happy birthday when she gets to work. There are hugs, and a few presents, and they chat for a bit while having a cup of tea, until Paddy has to leave. It's a slow day, though.

 

Vanessa and Rhona gossip a bit about everything while doing paperwork.

 

"How are things with Charity, by the way?"

 

Vanessa drops the pile of papers she's carrying on top of the desk and sits in her chair. "What is up with everyone and that question today?"

 

"I guess we're just curious, I mean, you did manage to have Charity chase you to a gay bar in complete panic over losing you. That's huge."

 

There's a teasing smile at the corner of her lips when Vanessa turns to look at her. She knows Rhona and Tracy care about her and want to make sure she's happy. And probably also want to know all the details because, like everybody else, they are fascinated by the fact that she managed to "tame" Charity Dingle. Or at least that's what people say. She doesn't like that term. She didn't do anything to Charity, just maybe give her a chance. She thinks probably not a lot of poeple have done that.

 

And she knows that practically half the village is expecting their relationships to fail espectacularly. She doesn't blame them.

 

"Things are really, really good." She feels the blush on her cheeks even if she can't see it.

 

Rhona wiggles her eyebrows, leaning on her chair to get closer to her, and the shorter woman realises this is the start of a lifetime of teasing from her best friend. She pretends to be annoyed, but she's not really. Not even a little bit.

 

"Yes, Rhona. Things in the bedroom are _especially_ good." 

 

"Okay, okay, don't really want any details, though."

 

"You asked!" Vanessa huffs indignantly, beforse clearing her throat trying to find the right words to continue, "and I know that's probably why a lot of people think we are together... but it's not just cause she's good in bed, alright? She's..."

 

Rhona is now staring at her with a big smile and she looks surprised. As if she wasn't expecting Vanessa to really talk about what an amazing girlfriend Charity Dingle is. 

 

And honestly Vanessa herself can't believe she's about to do that either. Is she?

 

She wouldn't even know how to start explaining to someone how surprisingly adorable and cute and _good_ her girlfriend is. At this point she doesn't really think people will understand it. They wouldn't _get it._ Yes, Charity could be mean, and brash and manipulative. But she could also be extremely delicate, and vulnerable, and loving. It was just very dificult to explain it to someone when Charity refused to show that side of her in front of other people.

 

"She called me," It's the only thing that comes to mind right now that she can use to tell Rhona her feelings for Charity, "when Tracy was drunk off her arse and making a fool out of herself at the bar, she called me. Sounded worried too. She told me to come pick her up because there was some bloke she didn't like talking to her."

 

Rhona's face softens even more, and she gives Vanessa a small nod. "I know, I heard her talking to Chas."

   
"And last week, when I said she was my girlfriend, I expected her to give me her usual "umm actually we're not really dating" because she is as stubborn as a cow, but... she didn't. Instead she asked me to spend the night at the Woolpack. And I know those small things maybe don't mean that much in any other relationship. But they are very important for me. So... yeah, everything is amazing, because my girlfriend is honestly the best." She finishes with barely a whisper feeling awkward.

 

Rhona makes an "awww" noise. "That's very cute."  And by this point Vanessa is just staring at the papers in front of her refusing to look at her best friend. There's a voice in her head saying  _if Charity had heard that, she would definitely be reunning for the hills_ , but she tries to ignore it. After all, it's not as if she was planning to tell any of this to the other woman any time soon.

 

She doesn't know what to answer to that so she just flings a pen at her friend, hitting her in the chest. "Ow! That's _not_ cute!"

 

They giggle for a few minutes, while Rhona threatens to throw the pen back.

 

"So what did she get you for your birthday?"

 

And there's the question. 

 

Just like it happened when Tracy asked, Vanessa feels her hands start to sweat. She really doesn't want to talk about this. It's one thing to talk about what it is like having Charity as her girlfriend, and making a few jokes here and there. But it's whole other thing to really... talk about the future, and expectations and birthdays and... the important stuff.

 

"Umm. Nothing, really."

 

"What, why?"

 

"Because I'm celebrating with Tracy tonight, and Charity is very busy at the moment."

 

Rhona stares at her with a look of concentration on her face and subtly moves her lips to the side. "What are you not telling me?"

 

She doesn't feel like telling her a bunch of lies. She basically did that with Tracy, and although it worked, she felt uneasy afterwards. It's not that she doesn't _want_ to talk about it. It's just that she knows she's being stupid, and she doesn't need someone else to tell her. _She already knows._

 

 "She doesn't know."

 

"Why?"

 

"Because!" And now Rhona is looking at her as if she's just said she wants a boob job and three ferraris. "Because we've been dating for _less than two weeks_ , it's weird to be all "hey, it's my birthday" now because that means we have to do something, and it puts preassure on the relationship, and you know.... it's Charity!"

 

Very little of what she just said makes any sense, and Vanessa is aware of that.

 

Rhona is too, by the expression on her face. She smiles at Vanessa. "I know you don't want to make a big deal out of it. But... Charity's your girlfriend. You have to tell her these things, Vanessa."

 

 

"Rhona, I just don't want to mess it up. Things are so good." She shrugs, unsure how to explain what she's feeling. "It feels too good to be true. And maybe if I tell Charity that it's my birthday, she'll think she has to do something to prove herself after last week. And to be honest, I'm good with how things are right now."

 

"Okay." Tracy purses her lips, as if she's concentrating on something. "So you don't want to tell her about it because you like how the relationship is now, and you don't want to push it."

 

"Right."

 

"Or... is it because you think that maybe... she will just buy you a cheap card and you'll end up feeling disappointed?"

 

Vanessa stares at her. She opens her mouth to answer, but no words come out. She honestly doesn't know what to say to that.

 

Is she just afraid that Charity will dismiss her birthday? That she'll go back to pretending this thing between them is just a bit of fun? Is she just waiting for the other show to drop? She considers herself an expert already on Charity Dingle. She can practically make her do anything, as she proved last week. 

 

Charity likes her. She wants to have a relationship with Vanessa. So it doesn't make sense that she's the one now putting limits on their relationship.

 

"I don't know."

 

"Ness, it's normal to be scared." Rhona gets up from her chair and walks to her, stopping next to her and putting a hand on her arm. "Charity already bailed once, and you guys weren't even together. It's normal that you want to protect yourself."

 

"No, it doesn't make sense. She's not gonna hurt me, Rhona. I know everyone expects her to, but I know she won't." She doesn't know, really, but she knows enough to be sure that if Charity ends up hurting her, it won't be consciously, but rather collateral damage. And she's made her peace with that. "I'm just overwhelmed, and it's all so soon..."

 

"It's okay." Rhona pushes the paperwork in front of Vanessa to the side, forcing Vanessa to meet her eyes. "It's just a birthday, it's not really a big deal. You're right. So do whatever feels right, okay?"

 

Vanessa nods. She's made her decision, and she's not changing it now.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

They're pouring wine on their glasses, listening to Johnny animatedly blabbering about his favourite toys, when the doorbell rings.

 

There's a sudden silence that takes over the house. Johnny looks around, confused by the interrumption of his incomprehensible monologue. Vanessa is frozen on the spot. There's a part of her brain that is saying "that's probably Rhona, or maybe even Paddy, or your dad!" but there's the other part that knows.

 

Seeing as Vanessa is not exactly moving towards the door, Tracy leaves her glass on the counter and goes to do it herself.

 

She comes face to face with Charity, who is looking like she's trying too hard to look casual. "Hey! Is... Vanessa inside?"

 

Tracy is about to answer, but Charity just lets herself in. She's not really surprised, she's just glad the other woman managed to at least greet her.

 

She closes the door once Charity is inside, and she's about to follow her into the room when she notices that behind her back, Charity is clutching a bouquet of flowers as if her life depended on it. _Charity bought her sister flowers._ Tracy thinks she'll probably need a lifetime to wrap her head around the concept.

 

Charity find Vanessa's eyes almost immediately, and she gives her a small smile, unsure on how to proceed. She remembers the flowers and she gives them to Vanessa much like a cat brings a dead animal to the human they love. At least that's how it looks like to Vanessa, who can't help the huge grin that appears in her face. "Wow."

 

"Yeah, maybe it's a bit too much, ain't it? I'm sorry. Didn't left me a lof of time to go buy something, you. I just find out from Paddy an hour ago."

 

At this point Tracy just standing awkwardly next to Johnny, who stares at his mom and the other woman perplexed. Tracy notinces the little boy has not taken his eyes off them in the last few minutes. She can't blame him. They are fascinating to watch, she thinks laughing to herself.

 

Vanessa is about to say something, but Tracy decides to just cut in and say her goodbyes. "I'm just going to... go. I hope you guys have the best night, and Charity," she turns to the taller woman, who is watching her with a surprise amount of affection in her eyes, "don't be too hard on Vanessa, she didn't do it to hurt anyone."

 

She then stares at Johnny, who breaks his stare on Charity and Vanessa for the first time to meet her eyes. "You guys want me to take him? That way you can have the place for yourselves."

 

It's Charity the one who answer her and Tracy is taken aback by her words.

 

"No, it's fine by me. Been wanting to meet the little fella for a while."

 

Vanessa almost breaks her neck turning to look at her girlfriend. "You have?"

 

"Yeah, course. He's your kid." She says it as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

 

Tracy grabs her jacket and walks to the door. The last thing she sees is Charity giving Vanessa a soft kiss on the lips. Vanessa's apologizing, but Charity shakes her head and kisses her again, this time effectively stopping the words coming out of her girlfriend's mouth.

 

And really? Tracy never thought she'd see the day this happened. _She still doesn't understand how it did._

 

But now she can't think of anything else that makes as much sense.

 

 

 

 


End file.
